Market potential exists for the development of videoprogramming aimed at middle-aged and older adults and sold to cable TV stations. To date twelve cable companies have stated their intention to purchase quality older adult programming. These companies perceive the market currently lacking in such quality programming. Evening Star Productions of Ohio plans to produce this programming, geared to topics of interest expressed by the elderly and formatted to enhance learning/functioning among older viewers. Qualitative discussion groups and quantitative mall intercept research will be conducted to elicit from older viewers unmet needs in cable programming, topics perceived as most beneficial to them, and format they consider to be most informative and entertaining.